Fairy tail's new trix
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if the Trix team of witches from winx club were to join Fairy tail well read to find out. there isnt going to be specific pairings since this is going to be a harem based story. rated M i dont know how many lemons there are going to be but since it's a harem story expect at least 1
1. beginnings part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not just another new chapter but another new story. Credit for this story idea goes to Menatron the angel of ideas so first I'd like to thank him for that or I'd be working on my other stories which I have no idea how to move along the plot.**

**Anyway this is what if the trix group from Winx club were to join Fairy tail which this is going to be going through the whole Fairy tail series every single episode and arc unless it's filler such as the Daphne arc. Anyway this chapter will be them arriving in the Fairy tail universe and attempting to figure out what to do from then on.**

**I'm going to be having an important announcement on the bottom author's note so please be sure to read it although to be fair if you didn't read this then why would you read the bottom one am I right. Anyway I don't have anything else to add on here so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Icy's P.O.V.

Darcy, Stormy, and myself were currently running from the angry mob that was behind us which I assumed was because of our latest idea to get rid of the pixies that constantly get in our way. However, the whole realm of magics seemed to figure out the idea since that technological pixie somehow caught everything we said in real time and that caused us to start being chased out of cloud tower and eventually to the barrier that separates us from the human realm.

As we got to the barrier Darcy said "we can't keep this up forever" and I said "of course we can't and it's not like we can escape to the human realm since most of the people here could follow us and pass as humans." Stormy said "then what are we going to do" and I said "I'll cast a silent spell that I came across when I was studying that changes the destination for a moment so we could get away from them."

Darcy said "well you might want to cast it fast then" and I said "it'll take a minute but I'll buy us the time for it to work." I then used my magic to create a tall and long wall of ice that would protect us. I then started casting the spell all the while hearing the people's plan to surround us and as they finally got to either side of the wall I created the spell was complete.

I said "it's now or never" and Darcy and Stormy went thought a portal that the spell created and I immediately followed after them and was instantly surrounded by swirling colors of every hue. I was also a little sad since this was the last time I would ever see magics for the rest of my life since I would never be welcomed there again.

(fairy tai's dimension, East forest)

As the swirling colors of the dimensional portal that I created stopped we were plummeting to the ground from about 10 feet off the ground. We landed on the ground which was kind of soft but then I realized that the soft landed I had experienced was due to landing on Darcy and Stormy and Darcy who seemed to be on the bottom said "could you two get off of me."

I rolled off onto the ground and got up while the others did the same and Stormy said "so where are we" and I said "I choose a random dimension but it looks like we're in a forest." Darcy said "no shit" and I said "the only question is what do we do from here" and Stormy said "I think we should try to find the nearest city and see if there's anyone there who can help us."

I said "well it's not like we can do anything else" and we just choose a direction and just stuck with it. After about an hour of walking I stopped suddenly because I felt some sort of magic being used in the general area. Darcy said "why did you stop" and I said "can't you feel the magic being used around here" and both her and Stormy stopped for a moment and she said "now that you mention it."

We started heading toward the area where we were feeling the magic being emanated from and after a few minutes of following it I saw the person responsible. It was a guy wearing an open front vest, baggy white pants, raised up sandals with pink hair and fire around his fist. He was charging a giant Gorilla looking creature that reminded me a lot of the troll that we always employed before now.

As he punched the one that I saw with his flaming fist a few more appeared and despite not knowing him I was about to jump into the fight for some unknown reason when I heard a very obviously Female voice call out **"Open gate of the golden bull Taurus"** and almost instantly a giant cow looking man appeared and swung an axe across two of the gorilla's.

I said "I say we leave and if we encounter them again it'll happen if not it won't happen" and as we were about to turn around and walk the other way however, as we were leaving one of the apes landed right in front of us and started talking in garbled English. "Human women" and I said "we're not human you lumbering oaf we're witches" and he said in the broken English "you look human women" and it lunched right at us.

However we were too quick and dodged out of the way and Darcy used some shock waves to cause it to be unsteady on it's feet and cause it to fall down, Stormy used her magic to hit the ape with a lightning bolt which fried it almost instantly but it was still trying to get up. I then used my own magic and made it into an ice sculpture which as we were about to walk away the guy with pink hair from earlier ran up and smashed it into pieces which caused the ape to turn back into a normal human.

He said "Sorry about that I thought we managed to stop all of them" and I said "it was nothing we couldn't handle" and he said "I can see that considering it was a giant popsicle when I got here." Darcy said "well we should be going now" and he said "hold on what's you're names" and I said "I'm Icy and these two are Darcy and Stormy" and just as he was about to respond his female companion along with a blue flying cat appeared.

She said "Natsu you can't just run off like that" and he said "sorry but we were hired to take care of the Vulcans and I saw one run in here." The girl then noticed us and I that she had the same mark 'Natsu' had on his shoulder only on her hand and in pink. She said "who are you three" and I repeated our names and she said "so where are you from judging by those names I'm guessing not from around here."

Darcy said "yeah we're from faraway" and she said "well do you have a place to go tonight because if you don't you could come with us to join our guild. I'm sure with all the space in the guild hall you could stay there until you get a place to stay" and Stormy said "we'll give it a shot I mean it's better than sleeping out in the open under a bridge or something."

The perky blonde who had an oversized bust said "okay then let's get a move on" and we started following her only to wonder what we got ourselves into."

**Okay the first chapter done in the next chapter we'll see how the trix girls interact with the guild member will they be join with warmth or will they give everyone the cold shoulder. Anyway onto the big announcement I'm going on hiatus for a while so that I can start building up chapter so I have quite a few in reserve.**

**Also I'm mainly wanting to take a little break from writing as well but don't worry I'll be back posting no later than March with the very spread out updates whenever I have the time in my life. Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. beginnings part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be seeing how I picture the Trix's reaction to the fairy tail guild hall and the general mayhem that occurs in there. Anyway, I have a small announcement I'm going to be having spread out updates because lately I've just been having less of an urge to do well anything. **

**It's not because anything that's happened here it's just being pretty much stuck with the same people for so long due to what's going on in the world right now. so, the spread-out updates will be last at least until beginning of September when I have a pretty regular schedule. Anyway, I feel that this author's note has gone on for long enough to without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Icy's P.O.V.

After about walking for an hour or so we entered a town and the smells were very tantalizing which if the troll that we hired were here he would instantly be going toward them. On the way there we asked the wizards as the trio called themselves one of them who called herself Lucy was called a celestial spirit wizard which in a nutshell summoned spirits from another plane of existence to fight for them.

the guy Natsu was something called a fire dragon slayer which allowed him to use dragon attacks with fire and apparently breath fire. The blue cat which called himself Happy could only fly for a limited amount of time so he could be useful. When asked what kind of magic we used we stayed as basic as we could saying that I used ice magic, Stormy used Lightning magic, and that Darcy used Earth magic.

They seemed impressed about it because at least from what the explained having at even two elemental users in their group they called a guild was rare. As we were walking over a bridge, we saw what looked like an ancient Japanese temple in the human realm which was an alternate counterpart of where we came from.

The only difference being this weird symbol that at least Natsu and flying cat had somewhere on their body. As we got to the building Natsu kicked the doors open and said "we came back alive" and I almost instantly figured that there would be a fight which would have annoyed me more than anything. As we were walking into the guild hall some of the people were greeting him and one guy in particular said "so I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu had to go starting trouble huh."

However, Natsu's response was about little bit of overkill since he literally jumped up and kicked the person right in the face. I said "wow he's really that easy to anger" and the guy said "what did you do that for" and Natsu said "you lied to me about that salamander in Hargeon." The guy said "I'm not to blame here I was just passing along a rumor that I heard" and Natsu angrily yelled **"it was just a rumor" **and he charged at the guy which caused a full-on fight in the guild hall.

One of the other members turned around and faced us and said "so Natsu finally made it back huh" and the most surprising thing was that the only piece of clothing he had on was underwear and a necklace. Lucy was gushing or whatever about being in the guild hall which I didn't understand what the big deal was since there seemed to be multiple guilds located around fiore from what she told us."

He said "it's time we settle this" and he started walking toward the large dust cloud that had formed and a brunette at the bar holding a wine glass said "Grey your clothes" and he looked at her and said "I don't have time for that." Just from how she looked I would guess that she was essentially the guild's drunk personality which I had a feeling that I would be joining her if fights like this broke out all the time."

Then another larger man came up from behind us and said "it's already noon and you're already whining like spoiled babies" and as he finished saying "take it outside" he was instantly knocked out with a double punch from the stripper and Natsu. Then behind me was this guy who had two girls on his lap which almost instantly made me dislike him since he seemed like a womanizer more so than any guy I had ever seen before.

He said "Geez it's so noisy around here" and when the other two girls giggled at him I disliked them more than I disliked him since they seemed to be sluts who would go to any guy that even looked pretty good even if they were in a relationship. I was honestly happy that he got hit in the head with a glass which while keeping up what he considered charm he said to the two sluts "I'm going to go fight now but only to protect you two" even though it was because he was brought into it due to being hit in the head with a glass.

Just as he went into the Fray, I heard Lucy mumble beside me "he's defiantly off my list" and Darcy who I assumed felt the same way about him as I did said "I just hope he gets hurt in this fight" and Stormy said "same here." Lucy then said "there isn't a single sane person here" and just as she said that a sweet voice behind us said "hello are you four new here."

As we turned around Lucy started gushing about her and freaking out which made me think that this person who I heard Lucy say her name was Mirajane was famous or something. After she got over being close to a celebrity figure she said "uh don't you think we should try to stop them or something." She said "oh it's always like this around here I just leave them alone besides" but was cut off by the person who had tried to stop Natsu and Grey from fighting first was slammed into her which caused her to fall on the floor and to be knocked out.

Then stripper knocked into me with Natsu chuckling while swinging his underwear around and he growled "give me back my underwear jerk." After a moment he came up with me with it all hanging out unfortunately and he said "excuse me but could I please borrow your underwear" and all I could do was get away from him because it felt like I was going to be sick just from him being completely naked right next to me without me even knowing his name.

He then tried the same with Lucy only to be hit back with the rolled up magazine that she had with her and Loke then grabbed her by sweeping her off her literal feet and said "all these guys are so insensitive women have needs" but he was quickly punched away by the guy who had been thrown into Mirajane a few moments before said "a real man fights with his fists Loke."

Then brute which I decided on calling him until he was actually introduced by name was kicked away by Natsu who said "I told you to butt out" and the woman at the bar said "so much for having a drink to relax and she pulled out a card and said "alright guys I suggest you knock it off" and the card glowed which created a turquoise magic circle in front of her.

Stripper put his right fist in his left open hand and created a light blue magic circle and said "oh yeah says who" and then brute with just roaring in anger created a purple magic circle and encased his arm in it which caused to be look like it was made of stone. Womanizer said "you punks can be such a nuisance" and touched a ring on his finger which created a green magic circle in front of him.

Without even using a magic circle Natsu covered both his fists in flames and said "I'm ready for ya" and Lucy was holding Happy in front her like a shield and said "do they always fight like this" and Happy was like "uh huh." Stormy said "well you don't seem all that concerned about it do you cat" and he said "of course I'm not because Natsu will win."

A literal giant appeared almost suddenly and announced his presence with a stomping of his foot and he said "would you fools stop bickering like children." Everyone pretty much stopped in mid-fight stance and Mira who seemed to have regained consciousness during the time said "oh I didn't know you were still here master" and Lucy said in shock "did you say master."

Natsu either didn't care or hear the giant because he laughed and said "man talk about a bunch of babies look like I won this round" but he was stepped on by the giant who simply looked in our direction and said "well looks like we have a few new recruits." Lucy said "uh yes sir" and I just said "the three of us are just checking this place out" and wind started going around him and he shrunk down to the size of a dwarf and held his hand out and said "nice to meet you."

I was honestly surprised when the giant turned into a small old man and Lucy said "he's tiny this guy is really in charge here." Mirajane said "of course he is allow me to introduce the Fairy tail master Makarov" and without another word to us he jumped up and hit his head on a beam which caused him to stop for a few moment before he got upright again.

He cleared his throat and said "you gone and done it again you bunch of clods just take a look at the amount of paperwork the magic council sent me this time" and he held up a stack of papers. He continued "this is the biggest pile of complaints yet have you lost your minds all you kids are good for it getting the higher-ups mad at me.

He looked like he was shaking in anger before setting the papers on fire and said "however I say to heck with the magic council" and he threw the fire in the air which Natsu promptly jumped up and claimed for himself. Makarov continued "now listen up any power that surpasses reason comes from reason right magic isn't some kind of miraculous power.

It is a talent that only works with the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules then our magic can never progress don't let those blowhards on the council scare you.

Follow in the path you believe in because that's what makes the Fairy tail guild number one" and at that point pretty much everyone started cheering. Mirajane then went behind the bar and came out with a stamper and a small tray of ink and went to Lucy first and said "where would you like your guild mark and what color" and she said almost instantly as if she had rehearsed this before "on the back of my hand in pink."

Mirajane did so and as she went off to show I guess Natsu Mirajane turned to us and said "and what about you three" and I said thought about it for a second and said "on my shoulder in turquoise" and she did so. She then looked at Darcy for her answer and said "same place in purple" and then Stormy said "magenta for me in the same place."

As we had our marks we sat down at one of the many tables and before we could even go over our plans here the womanizer came over to us. He said "well it's good to see three lovely ladies like yourself joining the guild" and without even turning toward him since I didn't want to even give him the time of day I said "you better walk away right now or I'll freeze your junk until it breaks from the sheer coldness."

I heard him gulp in fear and then I heard him scooting away and I said "I can't believe that guy we've only been here for what 5 minutes and he's already hitting on us." Mirajane then said "don't worry about Loke he's like that all the women" and I said "really that's not concerning to anyone." She said "well some of the women don't like that very much but no one really bothers him if they reject him he just sees them as playing hard to get so he'll probably try to get all three of you go on a date with him again."

I muttered "not if he wants his junk to remain in one piece and not frozen" and Darcy asked the biggest question "so where are the requests that allow us to make the money." Mirajane then pointed to the very back and said "the request board is right in the back there" and I saw a board with a whole lot of papers on it and as Mirajane walked away I said "okay ladies let's go see what job we'd like to do right now."

**Yet another chapter done I know I didn't have the whole rescuing Macao thing but if you don't know how that works out then please go watch the anime because I've done some variations of it in multiple of my stories so if you want to know the true thing then yeah just watch the anime. I think I'm going to do a bit of a time skip in this where the whole Esienwald and Galuna island arc will be skipped since honestly those wouldn't change much even with the trix in it.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
